heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dutch van der Linde
Dutch van der Linde is a central character and one of the primary antagonists of Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Dutch van der Linde is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Damnation' section of the Outfitter. Involvement Red Dead Redemption II Dutch will appear in this game. Red Dead Redemption When Bill Williamson is killed in Mexico, Edgar Ross declares John Marston is not finished. He is told Dutch van der Linde is back in the West Elizabeth region and Marston is obligated to kill him. Together with a Native American named Nastas and Professor Harold MacDougal, John tries to hunt down Dutch. John kills a scout after a battle to reach Dutch's mountain hideout: Cochinay and picks up his binoculars, a vital tool in Red Dead Redemption. When looked through, John observes Dutch killing a police officer. He then looks through again and sees that Dutch has his pistol pointed at Marston. A shot is fired, but it hits the Binoculars and knocks Marston out. Dutch recruits disenfranchised young Native Americans off of the local reservations for his new gang. John and a posse of U.S. Marshals stake out the bank and wait for a chance to kill Dutch. The mission goes south when the gang kills a man in the front entrance and fights off the posse for a few minutes. John corners Dutch in an upper room but he has taken a woman hostage and uses her as a human shield. Dutch escapes after shooting the girl in the head and throwing her body into Marston's arms. Next, Dutch surrounds the Blackwater Hotel while John and Professor MacDougal are inside. Shouting up at John, he announces that he plans on killing John and the Professor for "sport". However, John and MacDougal escape out of a window and across the rooftops before reaching a pair of waiting horses. John is then able to safely escort MacDougal to the train station at Manzanita Post. In the final assault on his hideout with the U.S. Army, John and government agents wipe out his army. Together, he and Dutch battle with each other. Eventually, Marston gains the upper hand and chases Dutch to the edge of a cliff. Marston and Dutch exchange words, with Dutch explaining how he can't fight his nature so he can't change. He then tells John that they are a dying breed in a changing world before committing suicide by dropping backwards from the cliff. Agent Ross uses Marston's pistol to shoot the corpse, claiming it will look better in the report. Allies *Bill Williamson *John Marston (formerly) *Javier Escuella *Arthur Morgan *Micah Bell *Charles Smith *Abigail Roberts (formerly) Enemies *John Marston *Nastas *Harold MacDougal *Edgar Ross Appearances Red Dead Redemption *"At Home with Dutch" *"Great Men are Not Always Wise" *"The Prodigal Son Returns (To Yale)" *"And the Truth Will Set You Free" Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Red Dead Redemption Characters Category:Deceased Category:Outlaws Category:Villains Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Killers Category:Criminal